


Collared Rook

by Cullion



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auction, BDSM, Cock Worship, Collar, Drug Addiction, Forced costumes, Ice Play, Jacob is not going to have a good life, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Or Is he?, Pet, Rape, Slave Trade, Slave!jacob, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Stretching, dub/con, forced puppy play, pet!jacob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullion/pseuds/Cullion
Summary: When Roth tells Starrick to go to and underground human auction, the grandmaster never expected to make a purchase.  He especially didn’t expect to come home with a new untamed bird.





	1. A new Pet

Starrick sat in the back of this underground auction. Roth had told him that it was going on and that there was something going on offer tonight he might like. Really though most of these girls wouldn’t hold a candle in his service. But he had come all the same, Roth knew better than to cross him or waste his time, so it was worth a look at least. 

The grandmaster was growing increasingly bored when suddenly a man was pushed to the block. This alone was enough to catch his attention, but as he looked close it became clear why Roth had told him to come this particular night. Standing on the block, bruised from resisting and clearly drugged with laudanum. Dark hair hung over his face which held strong features and a stubble beard. His chest was equally hairy and bear for all to see his eagle tattoo and the intricate pattern on his shoulder. 

“Jacob Frye…” Starrick smirked and leaned back in his chair. How interesting that the biggest thorn in his side was here on the auction block. This had to be Roth’s doing of course. The man loved games. Instead of telling him he’d captured their enemy he sent Starrick a unique opportunity. The grandmaster started to bid, continuing to bid until all others had bowed out. The expense of this purchase didn’t matter in his eyes, what did was getting the chance to own an assassin. Not just own one, but to break one and bend him to his will, to train him to the point where pleasing Starrick would be the only thing on his mind. This would be difficult he knew, But it was going to be so much fun. To one day have Evie find her brother bowing at his feet. Oh yes, that would be a sight to see. 

Not waiting for the rest of the auction to continue, Starrick got up and moved to arrange payment for his purchase. Of course the auction coordinator had no problem in splitting the payment up. Starrick hadn’t brought the amount he bid with him as he didn’t expect such a prize. But considering who he was this was no issue. The man would get his money by the morning. He then waited for Jacob to be brought out to him. Up close Starrick could see the extend of the bruising. This would need to be healed before he could start to properly train him. But that didn’t matter, he could pamper the boy a little, show him how good it could be before taking it all away if he resisted after he was healed. For now though it seemed more Laudanum would need to be procured for both the pain and to keep him pliable. The coordinator sat Jacob down, the assassin shoved him off weakly, there was still fight in him yet it seemed. 

“I know you have Laudanum in the back. Bring me a bottle. It will be worth your time.” He said to the coordinator. The man bowed and left Starrick alone with Jacob. Starrick smirked and moved over to the man, grabbing a fist full of his hair and forcing him to look up. Jacob hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. Starrick waited for Jacob to adjust and open his eyes to look at him. “Hello Jacob. Seems you’re my new pet. And as my new pet I think we will have some great fun together. So let’s try to get along shall we?” He smirked down at him. The assassin must not have realized who was holding his hair right away as it took him a good minute to react. 

“Starrick!” He sneered and tried to pull away but Starrick’s hold was firm. Jacob cried out as he was slapped. The sound made Starrick smile but he shook his head.

“Now now, you’ll be calling me Master or Sir from now on. If I hear you utter my name again you’ll go without food, or worse.” He smirked. “Now…” he looked up as the coordinator came back handing him a bottle of the opium they’d been using to keep Jacob from fighting too much. “I’ll be wanting all his property given to my runner when the remainder of his fee is paid. And I do mean everything he had on him, right down to the last shilling.” He said before he gripped Jacobs arm and pulled him up to his feet. 

“Come along Jacob, you need a bath.” He said moving out onto the street where his carriage was waiting. After forcing him inside he climbed in behind him and locked the carriage doors. Moving to pour some of the drug into a spoon he carried with him Starrick looked to Jacob. “Now don’t fight me on this, take your tonic and the pain will go away. Fight me and the pain will be much worse before it gets better.” He said eyeing Jacob with a smirk. Jacob’s hands were still bound behind him and he must have been tired and in pain, or already addicted to the drug as he opened his mouth and allowed Starrick to give him the dose without a fight. “There’s a good pet.” He smirked

“Just kill me. Why are you playing this game?” Jacob asked with a groan then a hiss as he tried to move. So it was pain then. Perhaps he was more than simply bruised. Starrick would send for a Doctor while Jacob was being bathed. 

“Game? It was Roth that was playing the game. No my pet, this is more serious. You now belong to me, and will never leave nor will you want to by the time I’m finished training you. You might as well make it easy on yourself and don’t resist.” He smirked, “ I know you will though, so I want to warn you. Resisting will only leave you more loyal to me in the end, but the road to get there will be full of pain and misery.”

The rest of the ride was in silence. The dose of laudanum had put Jacob into an uneasy sleep. By the time they’d made it to Starrick’s estate Jacob was pliable and got out of the carriage without a fight. A few blighters came to assist, one being sent to fetch money then to pay off the debt. The others were made to escort Jacob to be bathed by a maid before being brought to his room. 

“Stay with him during the bath Incase he resists. I want to know if he does. But I doubt he will, he’s not himself when on that drug.” He smirked and left the blighters with his care but paused. “Oh and don’t be rough with him. Not unless he requires such. He’s still healing from what ever Roth did to him.” The man smiled and left to go to his office at this point. Oh how good this will be.


	2. Not a Mongrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob gets a small taste of the life to come. Maybe

Jacob was grateful to be out of the carriage. It had made every hurt, ache and bruise on his body more painful. A cloud had covered his mind from the laudanum. He was only vaguely aware when trousers and under breeches were removed by the blighters. Hands being freed from his bonds did catch his attention however. Blinking a few times Jacob cleared his mind a bit and rubbed his wrists as he looked around at the servants bath. 

“Mr Starrick wants you to get a bath dog. Don’t make any trouble for the lady or we’ll bash in your skull.” The larger of the blighters hissed from behind and pushed Jacob towards the tub hard enough that he stumbled, fell and scraped his knees on the flooring. Jacob hissed and shifted to sit down holding his knee as a woman came up scolding the two men.

“None of that now! He’s hurt enough as it is!” She snapped at then waving a towel in their face angrily. She then moved over to Jacob kneeling beside him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Come on then raven, Let’s get you cleaned up. I’ve got other duties to be tending so I don’t want to spend all day on ye.” She said with a soft smile. 

Jacob looked to her, eyes scanning her features before nodding. While his mind had cleared a little, the cloud was still too thick to think of escape and the laudanum made it so he couldn’t use his eagle vision. A side effect he wasn’t about to tell Starrick about. Carefully Jacob stood up and got into the tub with the woman’s help then sat still for her to clean away the dirt and muck of the past few days.

He let his mind drift to when it all had gone wrong. He had been playing Roth’s game, dancing his dance. Kidnapping Templars with Roth’s aide had been fine. Even the idea of blowing up the factory had been fine. That was until he’d noticed the children. As much as he opposed Starrick and child slavery he couldn’t sacrifice children to take a stab at Starrick’s ego. He had saved the children from the explosion but in his distraction the blighters had started taken hold of him, kicking and punching him until he couldn’t move. Then Roth had forced laudanum into him, both a blessing and a curse. The pain has lessened but now he needed the drug, wanted it to keep the pain away and keep his mind fogged. 

Jacob was pulled from his thoughts with a shot of pain as the maid cleaned a wound on his back. He cried out and jerked away, startling the maid. “None of that now! That wounds infected! It needs cleaning.” She scolded and Jacob whimpered, trying to shrink into the water. She sighed and moved to his hair for a moment in an attempts to get Jacob to relax. It took some coaxing but Jacob finally sat back up again. 

“Can I clean that wound now?” She asked. Jacob nodded and she moved to clean the gash that stretched from the top of his shoulder down across his spine and landing on his gut at the other side. The dirt and filth had hidden it well. 

“What’s your name?” Jacob asked to distract himself from the pain. How he desperately wanted more Laudanum. 

“You May call me Gilda. I’m in charge of all of Starrick’s maids. Making sure they do their jobs and present themselves in an appropriate manner.” She said talking as she knew what Jacob was doing. “I suspect you won’t be under me though, considering you have a cock. Though I doubt you’ll be under Phillip either. His men handle more delicate operations that a mongrel like you has no business around.” She said harshly. 

Jacob frowned at this. “I’m not a mongrel, Nor a dog or pet. My name’s Jacob.” He said harshly. The maid just rolled her eyes.

“You are whatever Master Starrick wants you to be. He purchased you at a pretty high cost so best get used to whatever life he has deemed fit for you. If you’re lucky you’ll live in his plush bed, Be fed good food and not have to do anything but please Starrick when he is in the mood. Any girl would love to have that position and we all think he’s purchased you and will allow you to try such an honor.” She smirked and finished cleaning the wound before rinsing him. The water had become dirty but she didn’t seem to care. Stepping back she moved to grab a towel. 

“Alright then. Out with you.” She said in a slightly commanding tone. Jacob moved to get out, he hissed and grunted as some movements aggravated the large gash on his shoulder and the soreness of his body. She moved to dry him off before having the assassin sit down where she put scented oil in his hair and over some of his chest. “Can you dress yourself?” She asked looking him over and seeing just how bad his injuries really were. 

Jacob simply nodded and shifted as she moved to hand him a simple set of trousers, a shirt and some breeches. It took Jacob almost 15 minutes to put the clothes on. Hissing with every movement that aggravated the gash on his back. 

“Master Starrick wants him taken to the ladies quarters attached to his bedroom. A doctor has been called for I suspect and he will be staying there until you’re told otherwise. One is suppose to stay in the room with him until Starrick comes for him.” She said knowing this was basic policy for one such as Jacob. A new slave in the manor always took some time to adjust. But ones like Jacob, Starrick would be tending to himself. They all knew what he was and the precautions that would need to be taken. “Make sure to put him to bed if a doctor is not there.”

The blighters nodded and moved to pull Jacob to his feet and escorted him through the manor. His bare feet not making a sound on the plush rugs down the halls. While they walked the pair discussed who would be babysitting the mongrel. This conversation of course made Jacob mad. Even with the laudanum Jacob moved to pull away from them. Ripping his arms free and standing in place. 

“I’m not some Mongrel to be babysat and talked about as if I don't exist!” He snapped. The blighters looked back at him, a slight look of shock on their faces before the pair both started to laugh. Jacob flushed at this but growled. “And what prey Tell is so funny?” He hissed

“You can barely walk and yet the dog thinks he can argue with his predicament. You are a mongrel, a dog That our Master has decided to take in and tend to. But when he gets bored, and he will, you’ll be tossed to the mud begging to be allowed back in.” The brutish one sneered before moving closer to Jacob grabbing his arm again roughly. “Now come along quietly little dog before I mark you up more.” He hissed. 

Jacob of course was not the type to take that lying down. Despite the pain he was in Jacob thrust his head forward, slamming it into the brutes nose. A crack was heard followed by a pained shout as the brute let go, held his nose and backed away. “I can walk on my own. You don’t need to hold me up.” He snapped finding a new found energy at seeing the brute holding a bleeding and broken nose. The other blighter pulled a gun on Jacob. 

“Alright you can walk on your own. So walk.” He hissed motioning the gun in the direction Jacob was to walk. Jacob held his head up and started to do as instructed. Turning when the blighter told him to until finally they reached Starrick’s rooms. The ornate double doors gave Jacob the knowledge of the ornate room that would hide behind them. 

Once the doors had been opened Jacob was not disappointed. A rich plum Purple with gold trim covered every plush surface of the room. From the footstool all the way to the bed’s duvet. Even the carpet was purple and gold. The only break in the colors were the piano desk and bed frame all made of mahogany and stained a deep color. Jacob didn’t get much time to gawk however as the blighter pushed him towards a side door. Inside this room was simply decorated with a bed wardrobe and Vanity desk. The wood was all the same mahogany but the colors of the stool and duvet were a lighter scheme of floral yellows and blues. He frowned at this and looked back to the blighter. 

“Welcome to your new home dog. Since there is no doctor I’m to put you to bed while we wait for either Starrick or the Doctor.” He pointed the gun to the bed. “Go on then. Get in. You’ll need your strength for what is to come.” He chuckled darkly. 

Jacob frowned. “I won’t be kept here long. Just you wait, I’ll get out and then I’ll burn you and all Starrick loves to the ground.” He hissed but moved to the bed, carefully crawling in as he moved to get under the covers.

“Oh that I greatly doubt.” The blighter smirked. “Starrick isn’t gonna be happy that you already injured one of his own. Rest while you can, I doubt he’ll leave you in that bed for long. Be sleeping in the kennels like the mongel you are if I suspect right.” He laughed and moved to sit on the stool after closing and locking the doors. 

Jacob watched him for a bit before curling up in the bed. The events of the past few days catching up with him and soon the assassin was asleep. A sheep sleeping in the lions den.


	3. We’ll see how Long this Lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A doctor house call and a new collar

Starrick came into the smaller room connected to his own. It was almost dusk and behind him trailed a Doctor. The doctor moved to the vanity and started to unpack his medical supplies and various bottles of tonics and treatments. 

“How was he?” The grandmaster asked as he started to remove his over coat scarf and gloves. Once this was all removed he left them on a chair for one of the maids to collect and deal with. 

“With Greta he behaved. Gave us a bit of trouble in the halls however. Broke big Nate’s nose.” The blighter said and bowed to Starrick after standing. 

“Well that is to be expected of an uncultured Dog. You are dismissed for the night.” He said dismissively before moving over to Jacob. The blighter left quickly, not waiting around for Starrick to change his mind. Jacob was curled up in the thick duvet, sleeping soundly, completely oblivious to the world around him. 

“Strange how even a stray can seem peaceful after a bath and a good bed to sleep in. Wouldn’t you say Walter?” He asked looking back to the doctor. The man looked up from drawing something into a syringe and nodded. “Of course sir. I’ll give him a tetanus shot. But I want to examine him first.” He said putting the shot down and moving over to Jacob standing next to Starrick. “Would you mind rousing him Sir?” The doctor asked looking the assassin over. 

Starrick gently nudged Jacob. The assassin groaned and rolled over. “Not now evie.” He grunted into the pillow. Starrick smirked and motioned for the doctor to back up. Once the doctor had moved Starrick shook him again. Jacob growled as he turned over and sat up abruptly. “What Evie!? What is so impor…” Jacob froze seeing Starrick with a wicked grin and suddenly recalled what had gone on the past few days. He swallowed hard and looked between Starrick and the doctor. 

“Good you’re awake, I’ve brought a doctor to look over your injuries. Be a good boy and there will be a reward after.” He smiled. “You’ll be a good boy, won’t you pet?” 

“I’m not a pet Starrick! You’re insane if you think I’ll just roll over to you!” Jacob snapped. This was rewarded with another slap. It was hard enough to make Jacob’s head jerk to the side.

“Now now Pet. You will call me by Master or Sir only. Am I understood?” He asked and waited for a response. Jacob rubbed his cheek staring Starrick rift in the eye. Starrick slapped him again on the other side this time. “Am I understood?” Starrick hissed out the words grabbing Jacob’s hair roughly. He pulled it until he was raised from the bed a bit causing the assassin to cry out in pain. “Or do I need to place you in a room with only a blanket and nothing more? Trust me, I will leave you in that room without food or water until you beg for mercy. And even then it might not come.”

“Yes.” Jacob cried out, weakly gripping at Starrick’s arm trying to get him to let go. 

“Yes What?” The grandmaster did not let go, holding firm while he awaited the correct response.

“Yes Sir.” Jacob gritted out. “Please let go. Please.” He begged softly trying to get him to let go.

“Good pet.” Starrick lowered Jacob back to the bed and let go before gently stroking the red mark on his face. “Now will you be a good pet for the doctor?” He asked not pulling his hand away.

“Yes sir.” Jacob gritted Out between his teeth trying not to piss Starrick off again so quickly. 

“We shall work on your manners later. For now that will have to do, it’s a start at least. Doctor,” Starrick stepped back looking to Walter. “If you would please.” 

The doctor moved over to Jacob and started to look him over. Starting first with his mouth eyes and ears. He then looked over some of the bruises on his arm. “Please stand and remove your shirt.” 

The request made Jacob frown. He stood up slowly. Hissing from time to time with certain movements. The doctor Of course noticed this. The assassin had trouble removing his shirt. Every minute motion caused him pain, the worst of which made his face contort or sounds alert the others to his condition. Finally the shirt was off and he stood still. 

This was the first time both men saw the large gash on Jacob’s back. The doctor moved to it instantly and started pressing at the angry red flesh surrounding the gash. Jacob hissed and pulled away. 

“That hurts!” Jacob snapped.

“Pet… you need to let the doctor look at it. Don’t be such a child.” Starrick warned lowly. 

Jacob looked away in defiance but let the doctor continue at his back. “I might need to put him to sleep to take care of this properly.” He said when Jacob pulled away again.

“Like Hell i'm letting you do that!” He hissed turning to the Doctor. 

“Then you need to remain still and let me try to push the infection out.” The doctor said sternly. “Perhaps laying down would help.”

Jacob frowned and looked to Starrick. He knew the man wouldn’t be above putting him to sleep, so he sighed and went to lie down on the bed. Starrick sat down on the chair as he watched. 

The doctor went back to the gash. The infection was deep and he frowned. “This will take time to heal. It’s deep and even if I push it out there will still be infection. He’s going to get sick before it heals. Bed rest, and try to keep the fever down.” The doctor said as he continued to push puss out of the wound. He cleaned it off and repeated the process over and over until the wound was not as swollen. Jacob hissed and growled through the process but managed to keep himself under control. 

“I’m going to leave the wound open. Stitching it now would be sealing in the infection. Clean it three times daily though. Hot water must be used for cleaning. Sit up for me.” He finally addressed Jacob directly. Jacob groaned as he sat up and Walter pulled out clean bandages. Wrapping the wound he nodded. 

“Alright. Sleep rest and keep him fed.” Walter turned to Starrick. “The rest of the injuries will also need time to heal but the gash was the worst of it.” The doctor moved to get the vaccine and came over to Jacob. The assassin wasn’t even aware of the needle until it pierced him. Jacob hissed and tensed up but the fluid had already been injected. “Alright that’s that.”

“Thank you for your time Walter. I’ll send payment to your office in the morning.” Starrick dismissed the Doctor as he watched Jacob laying back down again. Walter packed up his gear, leaving behind spare bandages for later and left the pair alone. 

“Well it seems I must take it easy on you for some time.” Starrick smirked to the other.

“That is the doctor’s orders.” Jacob responded laying back in the bed.

“But there is the matter of my man’s broken nose.” He got up from his chair and moved to the bed. “You must be punished for that.” He growled softly and gently stroked Jacob’s cheek. “You understand this yes?”

“Piss off…” Jacob hissed. Starrick’s expression hardened. He looked like he might slap him again but instead he just moved to the dresser and opened the top drawer digging for something. Jacob grew curious and sat up to watch him. 

“Doctor’s orders are that you are on bed rest. So…” he turned holding a circle of metal and a length of chain. “You will have to ask to leave the bed.” He smirked moving to Jacob with speed the assassin wasn’t prepared for. Starrick started to latch a collar around his neck. Once Jacob realized what was happening he grabbed the other’s arm and tried to pull him off.

“What the hell Starrick?!” He snapped and was instantly slapped again for using Starrick’s name, pulling a yelp from the younger man but he didn’t let go and kept trying pull Starrick off him. “Get off me! I’m not a dog!” This received another slap. Jacob felt tears in his eyes from the pain of wrestling Starrick and slaps to his face. If he wasn’t full of opium he’d be able to fight against the man better. As it was his strength was already fading and Starrick knew he just had to wait. Finally the collar went on and was locked into place. 

As Starrick let go of Jacob, the assassin tried to pull the collar off. He was too distracted by the collar to realize that Starrick was latching the chain attached to it to the bed. The length of chain was just long enough for him to sit up and get to the edge of the bed. 

“There. Now then pet. If you need anything you’ll have to ask.” Starrick smirked and moved away from Jacob. 

“I’m not a pet!” Jacob snapped and went to lunge at the Templar only to find the length of the chain constricting, choking himself and falling back. 

Starrick just chuckled in amusement. “You’re whatever I want you to be. And right now I want you to be in that bed, waiting for me. Begging me to let you eat, let you drink, take the pain away and let you go to the bathroom.” He laughed. “It’s right there. But you’re not allowed to go unless you ask me.” Starrick smiled knowing this would force the assassin to depend on him for everything. 

“Like hell i’m gonna ask you to go to the bathroom.” Jacob snapped at the other. “You can’t force me to stay here!” He continued. Starrick just laughed and walked to the door.

“We’ll see how long that lasts. Sleep well.” Starrick turned off the light and closed the door, leaving Jacob in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a comment. It’s one that I didn’t approve as it was pretty much bashing my fic. If you don’t like it, don’t like the tags, don’t like the genre or what ever, don’t read it!! End of story. It’s my fic and I’ll do what I want with it.


	4. House training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New pets need to be house broken

Jacob sat there for a moment still stunned that Starrick had put him in a collar. After regaining himself, the assassin moved to get some slack on the chain hooking him to the bed. He rolled the chain over in his hand and huffed then smirked.

“I wonder why he simply had such a thing in the dresser..” he chuckled and turned the collar around to try and feel at the lock better. It seemed simple at first but he realized after turning it around that the lock he felt was not what actually locked the collar on his neck, instead it was attached to the chain. 

“That won’t do… I can’t even feel how this collar is locked.” He grumbled after realizing it was a near perfect circlet of metal around his neck. He did feel the hinge, so he tried to figure out if he could tamper with that. “If only I had some tools or something long and thin. I might be able to break this…” he frowned realizing there was no getting out of the collar. 

“Damn you Starrick.” He hissed and moved to the head board where he was chained to. This was metal and near flawless. Growling he shook the headboard roughly, trying to loosen anything at all while also releasing some frustration. Though the only thing he managed was to make his back hurt even more, and he felt the bandages starting to get wet. 

“FUCK!” Jacob snapped and flopped down on the bed. Laying on his stomach he listened to the gentle ticking of the in home clock in Starrick’s room. The human was quickly growling bored. The pain didn’t help things either. But the ticking eventually lulled Jacob to sleep and before he realized it, the clock chimed with the early morning son. Groaning Jacob sat up and looked around the room. He moved to stand and use the restroom only to realize he was still chained to the bed. 

“Oh come on!!!” He snapped and went back to the headboard shaking it roughly trying to free the chain. He was yelling and cursing up until the point that the door opened.

“Be quiet pet!” Starrick snapped. “I’m trying to get ready for the day in peace. If you need something you just have to wait.” The noble stood in the door frame buttoning up his waistcoat. 

“You’re here now so why don’t you release me from this fucking chain!” Jacob snapped. 

“And why would I do that? Cursing and creating a ruckus is not how we get things. If you need something you will ask properly.” Starrick said coldly as he watched Jacob.

“Alright then. Release me so I can take a piss then leave this fucking house.” Jacob retorted.

“That is not asking properly pet. You must say it this way. ‘Please sir, I need to use the restroom. May I with your blessing?’ Or it will not be allowed. Understand pet?” Starrick waited patiently for Jacob to comply. But Jacob was not happy with this proper request. He growled at the other for a moment before getting an idea. 

Looking away and down Jacob said softly. “Please Sir, I need to piss. May I with your blessing?”

“Well the wording isn’t correct but I suppose I should reward little steps…” Starrick smirked and started moving over to Jacob he went to the head board to unlatch the lead.

“Thank you sir.” Jacob said and while Starrick was distracted he lowered his breeches and started to piss on the floor. The noble jumped back in shock before regaining himself. “You gave me permission to piss did you not?”

“Yes well clearly I must housebreak my new pet.” Starrick growled and finished undoing the chain before jerking Jacob off the bed while he was still pissing. The assassin landed in the wet puddle on the rug and before he could get up, Starrick had his boot on the back of Jacobs head, forcing him back down into the wet rug beneath him. 

“A good pet doesn’t piss on the floors unless ordered to.” Starrick growled and let up some pressure. Jacob coughed and spit and tried to get the flavor from his mouth. “Are we at an understanding?” Starrick continued.

“Piss on you!” Jacob snapped only to find his head shoved back into the floor. He coughed and tried to push back, breathing in piss was not pleasant. Starrick held him there for 40 seconds before letting him up again. Jacob coughed and spit out the flavor he inhaled. 

“Do we have an understanding? Or shall I move you out to the stables to be stalled like an animal.” Starrick said after a moment of watching Jacob struggle beneath him. 

“Yes… yes sir.” Jacob whimpered and felt the boot lifted from him. He managed to pull himself into a kneeling position before Starrick jerked at his chain. 

“Come along then. Can’t have you getting back into that bed covered in your own piss now can we?” Starrick chuckled. Jacob got up with a groan and followed him to the bathing room. 

Starrick rang a bell once in the small room. A claw tooth tub sat in the center. Jacob stared at it. “Strip. Water will be here soon.” He said and unhooked the chain only to replace it with another one that was bolted to the wall. “I’m going to finish getting ready.” He said and left the assassin in the bathroom alone. 

Jacob stood there for a moment before starting to remove his breeches and underwear. Sitting down in the tub he curled up on himself. He’d never imagined being thrust into this life. But with every passing moment the assassin felt more and more helpless. He managed to keep himself from crying though, which was good as servants started to come in with buckets of water. 

Jacob was a bit shocked to find the water warm despite his behavior. Sighing he settled into it and better rinsed out his mouth and the smell off his body. The water on his face let him shed a few tears in secret, hidden from the staff and most importantly from Starrick. When Jacob was finished he got out of the tub, used the privy and changed his bandages carefully as best as he could. A servant came and placed some clothes down before moving to help with the bandages. 

“Master Starrick said to dress and wait for him to return.” The servant said before he turned to leave. 

“And how long might that be?” Jacob asked as he moved to the clothes, starting to get dressed.

“Unclear. He has a meeting to attend then a luncheon. I can bring you a chair or a book if you need. But have been instructed you’re not to be moved.” The man bowed to him, awaiting his decision. 

Jacob didn’t like the idea of being chained to a wall in the bathroom all day long. But it seemed he didn’t have a choice. “Can I have a chair and a book?” Jacob asked to which the servant shook his head. “Why not?” Jacob growled.

“I was told you can only have one.” He bowed in apology. “I suppose I should also ask what you would like for your lunch. If the master is not back when slaves are fed then I was instructed to bring you a simple meal. You may choose from warm porridge with honey and fruit on the side, or a sandwich with your choice of meat.” 

Jacob frowned at this. Neither meal would give him something he could fight with. Sighing the assassin nodded. “A book then. As for lunch I’ll have a sandwich with pulled beef and a cup of ale.” Jacob frowned and sat down on the plush rug in front of the tub. 

“Water was all I was authorized to give you. Master Starrick also told me to say that your behavior this morning means you will have to wait for his return to get laudanum.” That caught Jacobs attention. He hadn’t had a dose since the night before. He had been ignoring the pain for the moment because the water helped but knew he wouldn’t be able to ignore it forever. 

“That’s not fair!” Jacob snapped stiffening and moving to get up. “I need that!” He said firmly.

“Master Starrick said you would say that, and that I was to respond with “You should learn to behave if you desire such luxuries.” I am not allowed to give you the drug.” He bowed again in apology. 

“I’ll have a book brought up with your breakfast shortly.” The servant said and left the room before Jacob could protest further. 

Jacob snorted and sat back against the tub, his collar digging into his skin a little. The new chain keeping him in the bathroom not as heavy as the one that kept him in the bedroom. There was a knock about a half hour later. Jacob looked up as a woman came in with a tray of food and a small selection of books.

“You May only keep one book.” She said and set the tray down. Jacob could now see that his breakfast was oatmeal with berries and toast. The books were less appealing. Clearly Starrick was trying to insult him. The books were all ladies books. Needlework instructionals sewing guides…. Jacob sighed and picked out the needle work one. At least it would have pictures he hoped. The servant took the rest and left the room. Jacob frowned as he opened the book and started at his breakfast. He would need to keep up His strength if he ever hoped to survive.


	5. Anything for Laudanum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob needs his fix. Starrick twists this need for his own pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning oral rape. Though rape is my archive warning so hopefully you didn’t make it this far. If you don’t like it, don’t support it, don’t Read it.

Starrick didn’t return until just before supper. His luncheon with a few key members of parliament turned into a meeting with said members over some laws he desired to be discussed in the next assembly. Disrobing and putting on something more suitable for a private evening at home, the grandmaster had seemingly forgotten his new pet. That was until he heard a thumping sound coming from the room next door.

Sighing Starrick tied a bathrobe around his waist and moved into the next room. He paused only a moment to ensure the rug had been changed out for a clean one then headed into the bathroom to find Jacob laying on the rug curled up and sobbing. The thumping was his chain hitting the tub as he did so. The grandmaster smirked and moved to kneel next to Jacob.

“My pet? Whatever could be wrong?” He said with a false tone of sincerity as he scooped Jacob into his lap and gently rubbed his back.

“It hurts. Please. No one would give me anything for the pain.” He sobbed and gripped onto Starrick’s robe. 

“They wouldn’t?” He asked pretending to be shocked even as he undid the chain to Jacobs collar. Jacob just shook his head and whimpered against the man. The assassin wasn’t thinking clearly that much was clear to Starrick. So he picked Jacob up and carried him to the freshly made bed and set him down on the edge. Jacob wiped away his tears and looked around. 

“You’re late…” He said seeing how long the shadows in the room were. “The man this morning said you would be back after lunch. Why! Why didn’t you come back?” He said shifting the blame on Starrick for the pain he was in.

“My pet, I am sorry.” Starrick feigned and moved to run a thumb over Jacob’s cheek. “I had meetings that went a little longer than intended. But I’m here now. Here and if you need something you just need to ask me.” 

“Laudanum, please I can’t take the pain anymore.” Jacob whimpered. “Please Starrick please!” He reached out. 

The grandmaster frowned but took the assassin’s hand and gently pat it. “Now pet. We discussed what you’re to call me. Do You want the pain to go away? Because not using one of my approved titles tells me that you can take the pain a little longer.” He said and let go of Jacob’s hand moving to leave the room

“NO!” Jacob went to grab Starrick’s sleeve, the man arched a brow and looked down at Jacob. “Please sir! I’m sorry! I forgot! Please! I can’t take it anymore!”

Starrick smirked and turned to face his pet once more. “Very well. Perhaps you can prove to me that you will not ‘forget’ again.” He said and started to undo his robe as he stepped closer to Jacob again. “Kneel pet.” He pointed at his feet.

Jacob arched a brow but at that moment he just wanted the pain gone.. wanted his fix. Simply kneeling before Starrick would be worth the relief he needed. Shifting he knelt at the noble’s feet and looked up expecting his drug to simply be handed over. 

What happened however was not anything close. Starrick reached down and unbutton his breeches before reaching in and pulling his cock free. 

“Lick it. No teeth though.” Starrick ordered. 

“No!” Jacob stiffened and shook his head quickly before moving to stand. This stopped however as Starrick slapped Jacob’s face hard, pulling a yelp and more tears from him. 

“You want laudanum yes? Then you will do as you’re commanded.” He grabbed Jacob’s hair roughly and forced the assassin’s face against his penis. “Lick… it.” He sneered. Jacob choked out a sob as he was pressed against Starrick’s musky groin. He reached up and tried to push Starrick away. 

“This will end one of two ways, pet.” The templar growled. “You will lick and suck my cock to earn a dose of laudanum or you will spend the rest of the night without it.” He snapped gripping Jacob’s hair tighter, his other hand taking hold of his cock rubbing it against Jacob’s face pulling another sob from him. “What’s it going to be my pet?”

Jacob tried to regain his composure, he felt the pain and need for the laudanum clouding his mind. Finally he sheepishly licked at the cock. This however was rewarded by Starrick shoving his cock into Jacob’s mouth. The assassin coughed and gagged before pulling back. This was only allowed for a moment though as Starrick pressed his hardening member to him once more.

“Keep going pet. The faster you do this the faster the pain will go away.” He smirked down to his pet.

Jacob held back a sob and started to lick the cock again. Starrick’s hand loosened a little after making sure Jacob wasn’t going to bite him, but he didn’t completely let go. Using gentle pressure he guided Jacob to take his cock back into his mouth. The assassin was sloppy and inexperienced but the simple act of submission was doing it for the Templar enough to get him hard. Soon enough he would have the assassin worshiping his cock with all the experience of a 10 cent whore. For now though it was enough to get him properly bobbing up and down.

“Hollow put your cheeks when you pull back pet.” He said. Jacob looked back up at the templar, tears still wetting his eyes. “That’s such a sexy look you have there.” He moaned softly. The little bit of praise went a long way. Jacob started moving further down the grandmaster’s cock, pulling another moan from him. Hands gripped into the fabric of Starrick’s pants. 

“Good pet. Keep going. You’ll get your reward and so much more if you keep being a good pet.” Starrick moaned and gently scratched at Jacobs hair. His hips rolled and pressed at the back of Jacob’s mouth. “I was going to make you take all of me. But for now I think this is progress. Why push it, don’t you agree pet?” He smirked and gripped Jacob’s hair again not really expecting an answer. “Let’s finish this. Hold still for me pet.” He purred and started to thrust in and out of his pets mouth, never going to far. Jacob just sucked and tried not to gag when he went a little too far. After only 20 or 30 more thrusts Starrick finally felt his peak. 

“Get ready.” Was all the warning Jacob received before he Starrick spilled his seed with a moan. Jacob coughed and tried to pull back but Starrick held firm. “Ah ah.. you swallow it.” He warned. Jacob coughed again, barely managing to do as he was ordered, tears in his eyes again. Starrick smiled and let go of him finally. Stepping back he fixed his pants, watching his pet cough and wipe his lips. 

“Please sir,” Jacob coughed out again. “May I please have laudanum now.” He asked with a soft whimper.

“Yes I suppose you did earn it.” Starrick purred and moved to the dresser and pulled out a dose of the drug, handing the vial to Jacob. “Swallow it all and then we can go have dinner together.” He purred as he reiterated the command from earlier. 

Jacob uncorked the vial and downed it’s contents eagerly. He licked his lips, trying to make sure he got every last drop of it. The sight of which made Starrick purr, take hold of Jacob’s chin, and pull him into a kiss. The assassin gasped and pulled away with a flush, something Starrick not only allowed but brought a chuckle from him. 

“Now can you behave yourself enough to eat downstairs in the dining room? Or shall I have our meal brought up here?” Starrick asked as he watched Jacob moving to stand back up again. He didn’t look at him just moved to the bed and sat down.

“I… I don’t know sir.” He said weakly and kept his eyes low. 

Starrick purred at this. “Well we shall give it a try. Better to try now then when I have guests.” He smiled and pet Jacob’s head. “Let’s get you dressed into something more appropriate.” He purred and moved to the wardrobe, pulling from it leather pants with padded knees, a simple white button up, and a leather vest. 

Jacob arched a brow as Starrick set the clothes next to him. He turned to look at them, running his hand over them. 

“Why do you have stuff like this, like the collar and a chain in the bathroom. Like these odd clothes.” He looked to Starrick. “It’s not normal for nobles is it?” 

Starrick chuckled. “Not all no. But there are a few of us with certain… tastes. Now no more questions, get dressed.” He purred softly and crossed his legs waiting for the assassin to obey. 

“Yes sir.” Jacob said softly in return.


	6. Parcel from Roth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter

Evie looked over the reports several of the room leaders and scouts had been giving to her. A week without any sort of word from Jacob had her turning the rooks out on the street to try and find him. Not even his favorite drinking buddies knew what had happened. Every lead they had, every shred of hope, all of it was running dry. Evie wasn’t handling herself well at all. Shouting she pushed all the papers from her desk in a fit of anger before flopping back into her chair. 

“Ms Frye you need to take a break..” Henry said as he walked into her train car. “You look like you haven’t slept in days.” He pointed out and moved to sit next to her. 

“How can I sleep when my brother is out there doing god knows what and not reporting in? What if he’s hurt Mr. Green? Or worse? What if he’s dead? We wouldn’t know.” Evie had tears in her eyes. It impaired her ability to read the reports and compare them to maps. 

Henry moved to touch her shoulder, “Please Ms. Frye. He will turn up, he always does.” Henry tried to ease her mind. Evie sighed and nodded, standing she moved to the bed and sat down. She was rubbing her eyes as Henry started to pour them a cup of tea. It was then a rook knocked on the door.

Henry set the pot down and moved to let him in. Sporting bruises over his body and a shaken expression he quickly held out a small parcel. “M… Ms Frye. M...m… Maxwell Roth s...s...sends a message.” He stuttered Out. Henry took the parcel and instructed the rook to see a doctor before going to Evie with the parcel. 

“What? He couldn’t get Jacob’s attention now he is trying to get mine?” Evie took the parcel and opened it, curious of its contents. Carefully she opened the box. A note sat on a wrapped soft bundle. Handing the note to Henry for him to read out loud she started to unwrap the bundle.

“Dear Mrs Frye,

Consider this your brother’s resignation from… the brotherhood. 

S

P.S. Do not try to find him. It will only end poorly.”

Henry read slowly and frowned looking to evie as she pulled her brother’s coat free, the assassin symbol slashed through in the same place the wound was. 

“Jacob…” she sobbed out. “Jacob what have you gotten into.” Tears started pouring down her face and she held his coat close. “Henry, Jacob’s, he’s in trouble. We have to find him.”

“It’s signed with an S. Starrick. We are not strong enough to go to his home. We don’t even know if he’s still alive. We need to get more information before we do anything rash.” He tried to ease her mind but it seemed she just needed him to hold her. So he sat next to evie holding her as she cried into his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, to my readers and whoever. This story could go one of two ways. I want to know your opinions on mpreg and forced pregnancy . If you want to see Such please comment on this chapter. I’ll be taking a tally. If I get enough I’ll be going that route. If not I’ll be going the Jacob because Starrick’s personal assassin route


	7. Peace at your fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is given an offer

Jacob fidgeted in the new outfit as he flushed a bit. The leather was still new and not as soft as his old coat. He adjusted the pants, then realized that the tightness of these leather pants showed off his groin and his ass. The reality of this forced a deep blush to his cheeks. Starrick smiled and looked Jacob over licking his lips a little. 

“I don’t know how long I’ll be able to take it easy on you.” He purred and moved to clip a leash on his pet’s collar. Jacob noted this and backed away quickly. “Do you want to have dinner up here then?” Jacob shook his head and looked down. “Then let me clip on your lead.” Starrick’s voice was commanding. 

Jacob gulped and looked up at the templar. He seemed to be trying to gage if this was a fight worth fighting. Finally his eyes lowered and Starrick clipped the leash. He then reached up and gently stroked Jacob’s face. 

“You can have such a good life if you simply keep obeying me.” He smiled and moved to lead him away. “That room, laudanum, the best food, all at your feet if you simply obey me. A life of peace is at your fingertips.” The grandmaster and smirked as he walked, glancing at his pets face red with both embarrassment and frustration. The blighters they passed paid Jacob no mind though, and to the staff he might as well have been invisible. 

Finally they reached the dining hall where one place had been set and next to the chair was a cushion. Jacob didn’t notice this until right after Starrick sat down. He blinked and looked to the other chairs without food sitting around the table. 

“St…” Jacob caught himself as Starrick side glanced…. “I mean Sir…. um… why am… where am…” he blushed and looked down, shuffling his bare feet on the plush rug. 

“Surely you are not asking where you are to sit… it should be clear that my pet should sit at my feet.” Starrick said not even looking to the assassin as a servant came in with the opening course and set it down before Starrick. A steaming hot bowl of a simple soup and a fresh loaf of bread. Jacob looked down at the cushion. Starrick started to eat, not really waiting for Jacob to obey the obvious.

“If you don’t sit then you won’t eat.” Starrick finally said as he neared the bottom of the dish. Jacob had been standing quietly, watching him. He flushed now and moved to sit down on the cushion, crossing his legs before him. Starrick gently stroked Jacob’s hair as he ate before finally holding the half eaten bowl down to him. Jacob looked at it with a sneer which was met with a smack on the back of his head. 

“A good pet eats what is offered without complaint. Some meals will be eaten alone but ones eaten with me you will only eat what is left on my plate.” the templar instructed.

“Sir you can't be serious… I'm a grown man, not some dog that eats his master’s scra…” Jacob cut himself off. His appetite suddenly gone as he realized more and more how deep this was going. He shifted to curl up as he leaned against Starrick’s chair, arms wrapped around his knees. “I'm not hungry sir.”

“Suit yourself pet. Though I doubt you will ever be able to escape if you suddenly decide to stop eating. However will you keep your strength up?” Starric said as a statement more than a question. The grandmaster put the bowl back on the table and rang for it to be taken away so the next course could be delivered. 

Up next was a plate of steak, a vegetable purée and risotto arranged rather beautifully. The smell made Jacob turn and look at the plate. He adored steak, but it was hard to afford such a cut of meat. Starrick’s smirked and cut a piece off, stabbed it with his fork and offered it to Jacob. “Want a bite? I know you must be hungry.” He purred and watched as Jacob took a deep breath before moving to take the bite from the fork. Starrick pet his head softly in praise. “Good boy.” He purred as Jacob at the piece and looked down.

“I’m not a dog… Please don’t make me feel like I am.” He whimpered softly.

“You are not a dog but you are my pet. Would you prefer I make you a slave instead?” He moved to cut and eat at the steak. “Beat you into submission, break that free spirit of yours? It would be a waste. No I want you to be a pet, to be you but in a way I want.” He offered another piece which was accepted. “I’m literally offering you the world. You just have to accept it.” He purred and looked down at Jacob. 

“Will you accept it?” Starrick asked curiously. 

“I…” Jacob flushed. His world was already shattered. The assassin was broken by Roth, addicted to laudanum and now actually considering this offer. “I need to think about it.” He finally said. 

“A reasonable answer. I’ll give you until you are healed. By then I must know your answer. If you accept then the room you slept in last night is yours. If you decline then you’ll be put to work in a factory somewhere after I’ve ensured you’re properly broken.” Starrick said and continued to offer pieces to Jacob until finally the entire plate was cleaned of their meal and dessert brought out. 

Jacob didn’t eat the offered cake, his mind was racing and this caused him to go quiet. Finally the meal was done and Starrick stood once more. Jacob got up and went to follow the man as The grandmaster lead him to the patio behind his house. A sitting area was there and Starrick pulled out a cigar to light. 

“Some fresh air if you can continue to behave. I might even take the leash off eventually. But for now,” he sat down and pat the cushion next to him. “Do come join me, pet.” He watched as Jacob sat down in the indicated place. The assassin stared off in the distance before finding the cigar held out in front of him. 

Jacob blinked. “Sir? I don’t smoke.” He said softly and lowered his eyes. Starrick just shrugged. 

“I can see your mind is troubled. I thought it might have helped.” The grandmaster took another drag from the cigar before sniffing out the tip. The sun had completely disappeared beyond the horizon leaving behind the dark, yet, star filled night. 

Jacob sat in silence, it was normally his sister who was the plan things out type. But now Jacob needed to try. He could see the surroundings in a dark haze off in the distance, it wasn’t enough to get a feel for anything. He needed to somehow get Starrick to bring him here during the day. Right so that would be a start, that and figuring out the collar. 

“If I accept… can the room decor be changed? I don’t care much for flowers.” Jacob finally broke the silence.

“Would you prefer birds? Or perhaps something coastal?” Starrick humored the assassin, curious to where this would go.

“I don’t want anything… it looks like a room my sister would like. Can’t it be a little more um… masculine? Reds and solids. No patterns.” Jacob asked sheepishly hoping this request wouldn’t anger him.

“Perhaps. But you would need to prove to me that you can obey before I make any changes to that room.” The Templar looked to Jacob. “Does this mean you are going to accept?” He asked with an arched brow.

Jacob shook his head. “It means I’m strongly considering it.” He said weakly. “I’m tired… can we go back in?” He asked and looked to Starrick. The Templar just nodded and stood up, still holding the leash he lead Jacob back to the room where Jacob was allowed the restroom before being chained to the bed. 

“No noise in the morning. I’ll come to you after I am ready.” He smiled and stroked Jacob’s hair before giving him one final dose of laudanum. Once Jacob had downed it Starrick took the bottle and left the assassin in a dark room to sleep once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinktober fill that will just kinda keep going until I’m done. It’s gonna be a wild ride


End file.
